Beauty Beyond the World
by starswoon
Summary: Every shake of those hips, every detail of her bare skin, every heavy-lidded look she sent him made it harder for him to control himself. She had him where she wanted and she was unwilling to let him go.


_Inspired by Ballroom E Youkoso, go and read the manga, I love it!_

* * *

Heavy breaths escaped her as she forced her lungs to take as much air as possible. Sweat rolled down her face, trailing down her neck. The Semi-Final had left her breathless but at least she still could move freely without her muscles aching.

The Place was packed, numerous people seated, some of them here to see their favorite pair dance, some of them, like the RFA, to show support to their friends.

She'd requested for everyone to come and, surprisingly, even Jumin, who was usually too busy with the company, was here.

Jaehee had been shocked when she first saw Zen's attire. It was that outfit he'd worn in 'Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping'. The view was _extremely_ pleasant.

Zen, undoubtedly, was the most handsome man.

"MC, who would you call the winner?" The question caught her off guard. Glancing at the competitors, she couldn't help but stare at one particular pair. She wasn't feeling self-doubt, she was confident in herself and her partner, but, so were they.

It was The Final. The best had been chosen and every pair would do their damned best to come out as winners, including herself.

Simply 'being good' wasn't an option anymore. Up to this point, they were judged individually but now they were being compared. Who had more skill, who's style is the best, which couple captivated the crowd, who's the most outstanding of all? If you want to win, it had to be perfect, as simple as that.

She shrugged the question off and easily answered, "Hmm… Everyone seems to be doing their best, so I can't really choose." She still couldn't understand why he asked her that. Was he worried or curious? Being insecure wasn't like him, so she couldn't help but ask, "Why? Worried someone is better than you and your handsome face? Where is your self-confidence?"

He didn't take the bait and smirked at that made it clear that he wasn't worried at _all_. The carefree side came out every time he did something he loved. Acting, Singing, Dancing; he gave his all, pushing himself to the limits, working every day harder to achieve his goals.

Despite the bizarreness of their introduction; after the party, MC and Zen had gotten together really well. It had been a huge shock to find out that MC was a professional dancer, but now unwelcomed.

The First time he'd seen her dance, it was mesmerizing, beauty beyond the world. She'd awaken these feelings in him he couldn't describe. Every shake of those hips, every detail of her bare skin, every heavy-lidded look she'd sent him made it harder for him to control himself. He'd been captured and he'd willingly get captured by her again. If it meant having her, being with her, staying by her side, then gladly.

They've been partners ever since then, preparing themselves for this moment. It hadn't been all smiles, unfortunately. There'd been arguments, tears, and failures but they'd overcome them, never backing out of _this_.

It was time to show everyone what they made of.

"You got it all wrong, Princess. Why would I be worried when I have the most beautiful partner?" came his reply and she couldn't help the grin that made its way to her lips.

She chose to wear a spaghetti strap dress, backless, the fringes blood red which matched his eyes. It exposed skin, long legs full on display.

Zen was right, she, out of everyone in the hall, was probably the most beautiful.

Gracefully making their way to the dance floor, she ignored the stares they received and bowed to the audience, putting on her brightest smile. Six pairs were on the dance floor, each waiting for the music to start, to capture the audience's attention, and more importantly, the judge's attention.

She shared a knowing look with Zen and no amount of words could capture the meaning their eyes were saying. His held softness and it helped her to loosen up. She could trust his lead, would follow him step by step, would give him her body to control.

Once the music started, the audience clapped along with the music and it was their call to start. Swinging her hips to the beat, she let Zen led her across the floor, bodies in perfect sync. The more she danced the more she relaxed and allowed a sincere smile to form on her lips. She remembered why she loved to dance. It was because of this, this time of harmony, two counts of unity.

Their steps matched as they let the music control their bodies, his body elegantly leading hers. Heat radiated between them, it grew more powerful with each move. He moved his arms and legs naturally, like the ocean waves, pushing and pulling.

Everything was in sync; their breathing to how their heart beat; it was magic.

Every time they touched, her skin would tingle, craving for more. They were in heat, in their own personal bubble, the audience's cheers, the competitors couldn't bring them out of their own world.

Not a hint of doubt could be seen in their movements. His leading felt not forced, it was soft, trusting. He kept his eyes on her, every move planned ahead, following an invisible pattern.

When the music changed, so did the atmosphere. The cheers were piercing, excited whispers could be heard but they ignored it, gliding gracefully across the floor, quickening their steps to match the beat.

The Dance was smooth, yet, there was a sort of sharpness. It demanded attention.

 _Look_ , it said _. Look at us, don't you dare look away._

It was a game, she would stay in one place one second, then move somewhere else and he would trail after her, like a cat, trying to catch the mouse.

He was so near, yet so far away. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his warmth on her back. His expressions set her insides on fire. Every sway of those hips left an unquenchable ache.

Unfortunately, every fairy tale has an ending, including theirs. By the time the music ended, they were both breathless. She radiated joy, her smile never leaving, and it widened when he pecked her on the forehead. Spinning her one more time, they bowed to the public, their ovation deafening.

You know the feeling you get when your crush returns your feelings wholeheartedly, the first time you kissed someone dear to your heart, the first time you heard the words 'I love you', it all has the same impact. It can leave you breathless, heart beating wildly in your chest. It can give you happiness.

While she left the floor, hand in hand with Zen, she felt exactly those emotions. She was like a high-schooler all over again. She felt whole when she was with him.

A Hand trailed down her hip and she giggled when Zen suggestively fondled her flesh.

"I remember you saying something about, what was it? Oh right, more?" She felt her face heat up at his seductive tone.

"Only if we win, Zen. Only if we win." She left him behind, swaying her hips and she was sure she heard him moan behind her. A glance and wink over her shoulder made him follow her like a lost puppy.

* * *

 _Reviews keep me going so leave a comment if you liked it_!


End file.
